Love Me to Death
by Youarethelightoftheworld
Summary: On a typical, quiet morning, Sherlock unknowingly motivates John to make a move for the first time. Inspired by the song Love Me to Death by Jez Dior. You can find it on YouTube and listen while you read, if you like! :) Chapter 1 of 2
1. Chapter 1

John lay in his armchair with his eyes closed, listening to the repetitive drip-drip-drip of the faucet while Sherlock sat hunched over his computer, typing slowly and methodically. No doubt he was listing the most common places that dust formed in their flat, or how many times he sneezed on Mondays. John's mouth curled softly into an affectionate smile. He loved these quiet mornings with Sherlock. His best friend. His…

The pitter - patter of the water and Sherlock's delicate fingers on the keys were the only sounds in the apartment, and John began to drift off as light breeze came in through the open window. He thought lazily and inexplicably of Sherlock's smooth skin as he drifted off to sleep.

_It's all for good girls who love the way we're acting bad_

John's head jerked forward as music hit his eardrums and the sound of heavy bass suddenly filled their flat. He looked around, dazed, and found that Sherlock had clicked on the radio, not bothering to switch to classical like he normally did. It seemed he had already forgotten that he had turned it on and was engrossed in his typing once more.

_And every single hour that passes is feeling longer_

For John, the mood of the room changed instantly. He shook his head to clear away the sleepy fog that surrounded his mind and kept his eyes fixed on Sherlock. Strong legs curled up on the chair so that he could rest his chin on his knee. Long, thin fingers pausing to stretch before continuing to type. Neck, pulsating as he swallowed. Lower lip bitten in concentration. Brow furrowed and hair wild from running his fingers through it in frustration.

_All of you, I'll give you all of me_

A wave of shock coursed through John's body as the beat continued to pulse through the room. He let out a staggering breath, barely realizing that he had been holding it in, and squeezed his eyes shut. Sherlock…

_Throw me on the bed and love me to death_

His eyes snapped open, taking in the sight of Sherlock once more, unchanging and breathtakingly gorgeous.

_All I needed was I love you, swear I never knew it…_

When had he gotten up?

_Maybe this one will get me to where my heart stops_

John blinked and found that he was standing behind Sherlock's chair. He was taking deep, ragged breaths and his entire body was alert.

His hands gripped the back of the chair and spun it around in one powerful, swift movement. Their eyes met, and Sherlock, apparently surprised to find that John was even in the room, blushed at the look of pure arousal on John's face.

_Throw me on the bed and love me to death_

Sherlock raised one eyebrow, and John pounced.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as the song ends and another begins, John grasps Sherlock's collar and yanks him up, crashing their lips together in a kiss that is both the most passionate and most violent he has ever experienced. He reaches frantically to grasp the back of Sherlock's head and bring them almost impossibly close, and in a wild and flashing instant - _Oh -_ they moan together. Feeling as though he has been overtaken by someone braver and fiercer than himself, John shoves Sherlock back into the chair, straddles him, grasps his shoulders, and-

They freeze. Sherlock's eyes, which John only now notices are full of shock- no, _amazement-_ and tenderness, lock onto John's. And then…time slows down almost tangibly as they exhale in perfect unison, shaking in pleasure at the sensation of being pressed against each other. They are still frozen, apart from their shuttering breaths, and just when John wonders if he'll ever be able to break the spell being cast between their eyes, Sherlock lets out a soft, delicate whimper.

John gasps at this delicious, unexpected sound and, pressing his forehead against Sherlock's, begins to roll his hips slowly. It is almost painfully slow, but Sherlock still hasn't broken their eye contact and _Christ _this is intimacy that neither of them has ever known. Sherlock begins stroking his long, thing fingers in lazy circles on John's waist, and they both groan softly.

Their breath quickens, and so does their pace. Sherlock begins thrusting desperately, and now his fingers are gripping John's waist so hard that John is sure he will bruise. The thought causes him to let out an audible moan, and their lips meet once more. They move together as if they were made for this very purpose, and then Sherlock is pressing his lips to John's ear as he says the most beautiful thing-

"_Johhhhn..."_

And somehow, John knows that Sherlock is incredibly close, the pleasure too much for him…he's _right there, _and "_Ungh, Sherlock, yes…" _John decides in that very moment that Sherlock in ecstasy is the single most gorgeous and mind-blowing thing he has ever witnessed, and he vows to make it happen again, and again, and again.

He is deciding this right about when Sherlock, who has recovered incredibly quickly from his orgasm, lifts John with strength neither of them knew he had and slams him against the wall. He practically rips John's pants off, and before John knows what is happening, he is thrusting into Sherlock's stroking hand. It feels amazing, but what causes John's eyes roll back into his head is the soft whining noise coming from Sherlock, who has his head buried in John's neck. He struggles to focus and hears that Sherlock is murmuring that one, beautiful thing that he now knows drives him past the point of sanity- "_John…John…John…" _And John breaks down, aching with pleasure -_oh fuck Sherlock yessss – _and they both collapse onto the cold hard floor.

John lays panting on top of Sherlock, who is stroking his back in a surprisingly gentle and loving way. But why is John surprised? As he lifts his head to meet Sherlock's gaze once more, he can see that tenderness in his eyes again, can feel it in his bones, and the radio is playing a love song.


End file.
